The funnier side of Althist world: episode 8.5!
'Timeline' '2000 ' *The USSR declares war on a sapient Rubix Cube. The Rubix Cube then becomes impossible to solve, even with taking off the stickers and putting them back on. The Soviets soon retreat, having 89,000 dead from the automated Rubix Cubes. It turns out that the Rubix Cube had extremely sharp sides. *Kate Winslet becomes a NASA astronaut, then a Chellonaut. *UK troops land near Washington DC and pull the same, the sky is falling and only we can save you act, the Americans fall for it, and they are annexed into the UKAG. The UKAG pulls the same stunt with Mexico, Cuba and Central America, and all are annexed, the same chicken screaming about the sky falling and an acorn is finally shot and cooked; it was fried and eaten by the Prime Minister (Tony Blair), who said it tasted good. *Vladimir Putin becomes dictator of Russia. *Russia and Ukraine stop importing Japanese Manga and Amie cartoons after thousands of teenage fans rioted after fining out all the clothing shops had run out of sailor dresses and hair bows. '2000.6' *The USSR government is completely killed after a large chunk of what appears to be the sky fell down on a meeting of the Communist Party. Elections are held, and Anarchists win. Ironically, they create the biggest expansion of government in the history of governments. However, the people are too busy with large chunks of sky landing on them. It turns out the UK was right, and to a certain extent, they were also wrong. *The Brazilian army insults the British occupied U.S so much, their self-esteem lowers to the point the people rebel against the occupiers and join Britain. Brazil, since they can, invade Central America. They offer the new USSR support against the Rubix Cube. Later on, the Brazilian president presses the 'off' button in the country, and they are gone. '2002.3 ' *The American actor, Morgan Freeman Skips this season's filming on the latest bond movie because he's bored with acting and goes to sleep for 6 months! *Because of the Yakutia Genocide, Gorby's evil twin is sentenced to 500 years in prison in Hoholt, China. He said he was inspired to do his things by an imported 1980's Manga series. The Japanese professor who created Hello Kitty also blames a 1980's manga show for his action's. The Hello Kitty TV cartoon series is made to venerate her life. *Japan bans Manga and Amie cartoos amied at all children and teenage girls. It apparently regularly incites violence in the class room and silly hairstyle addicts. It is decreed at a meeting of the Japanes parlement that all girls must have there hair buzz-cut befor seening Manga or Amie cartoons to end the hairdoo fettish. Many Australian teenagers shave there eyebrws off in protest! '2002.6' * USSR: The Soviet Union takes Brazil up in their offer, but since it is the Soviet Union, Rubix cube declared war on the Soviets. On an unrelated note, Cars drove you, computer used you and you killed serial murder. *Runcorn unites with Warrington as the indipenent Buncorn Republic. '2002.9' *Justin Bieber's fan stage a coup in the USA and bans low voices. *Korea: prison is executed for crimes against Korea. In its place, criminals are sent to Pluto in pickup trucks with rockets. *The Soviet Union quickly recognizes the nation of Buncorn, and quickly bows down, seeing how it is futile to resist the Buncorns. '2003' * The UK's ex-prime minister, Margaret Thatcher, is given a panting by a Harrow school child. It is hung in the Tate Art Gallery. *Justin Bieber huffs helium on stage and get a lower voice, counter to audience expectations. '2003.25' *The Soviet Union invents a new season called Stuprummer. Surprisingly, it is the most freezing time of the year. *Prince Charles of the UK mounts his bike and E.T makes him fly. Prince Charles took E.T home, and later that week was arrested for harboring an illegal alien. *Korea: Kim Jong Il breeds Giant Rabbits and they are made citizens. 10 ft tall rabbits live in every city. '2003.5' *The joint Australian/Buncorn Republic's space shuttle flies into space from Woomara, in Australia, with a rainbow following it. *The British Sun closes down and 'naps' for this season. *Korea: An artificial sky is built over Seoul and heaters are strapped to the rabbits to give people heat. A new species is created, the Rabiuman which is a Rabbit and Human offspring. It looks more like a rabbit, though. *A large terrorist attack happens in Paris today. As a result, France quickly surrenders to Germany and extreme Islamist. France is divided into 17 different nations as a result, all under the control of Gorbachev's evil cousin and sister, who are now operating from his new home in space on the stolen Aussie/Buncorn space station. *Anglia Mercal becomes the mayor of Berlin and trebbels beer prices for no reason at all with a 200% 'beer tax'. E.T.'s insolent cussion and violent nephew help here destroy those beer house who don't comply with the price hike. *The Soviet Union decides not to spend any money this year due to fiscal decline after Germany's bankers swindle it's accounts. *A Hello Kitty Cafe opens in her honor, in Uphill Alley, off Eoulmadang-ro, the main shopping thoroughfare in Hongdae, Mapo-gu, Seoul. It is a shrine to here memory and thousands eat there very day. '2003.75' *The World eventually unites in 2003, when a finally reunited and passivised! Earth begins to try an colonize the solar system starting on the moon. The ISS is put in to orbit. *Russia nearly collapses due to de facto bankruptcy. *A Hello Kitty-themed maternity hospital opened in Yuanlin, Taiwan. The former Hello Kitty personer was enshirned by being featured on the receiving blankets, room decor, bed linens, birth certificate covers, lampshades and nurses' uniforms. It was done as a anti-war statement by the local heath officals. '2004' *The Franco-German field hockey mach was awesome. The nations prove they are no longer interested in war any more! '2004.5' *The USA, CSA, South American Union, and Russia all establish bases on the moon. *Russia and the Ukraine give up plans to create a another humanize. *A Hellow Kitty themed restaurant named Hello Kitty Sweets opens in Taipei. Its decor and many of its dishes are patterned after the Hello Kitty persona, which it cherished. Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: